Por Siempre Tuya
by NaruUz
Summary: CandyxTerry.. candy y terry son separados por el destino y ahora ambos tienen una vida, pero que sucederia si el destino los volviera a unir, poniendo en peligro el secreto de candy que tanto ah ocultado...dejen review...
1. Una Nueva Vida

**POR SIEMPRE TUYA **

**Capitulo I: Una Nueva Vida **

Porque Terry ...porque me hiciste esto?.. – lloraba candy, quien estaba arrodillada en la puerta de una habitación

... 15 años después...

Buenos días mi amor – saludaba una joven rubia de rizos graciosos, de una piel sumamente blanca y de unos ojos verdes que a muchos habían hipnotizado

Hola bonita, como amaneciste? – preguntaba un joven sumamente atractivo, d cabello marro claro, ojos celestes, era u joven muy atractivo y para envidia de muchas jóvenes de la sociedad estaba casado con una de las mas ricas herederas de todo Chicago

Hmph... Bien, aunque en estos días el trabajo ha estado muy pesado – respondió la rubia

Es verdad pero no quejes ya que y te propuse que no lo hicieras pero como tu eres tan terca – dice le joven

Sabes bien que jamás dejare el hospital y mucho menos a mis pacientes, sabes que los apreció mucho – decía la rubia

Mas que a Anthony? – pregunta el joven mientras se acercaba a la rubia

No me preguntes eso Ricardo, sabes bien que Anthony es mi vida – responde

Lo siento bonita, es solo que no me gusta cuando sales tarde y tampoco a Anthony le gusta eso

No se porque tanto reclamos si tu siempre estas detrás de mi y cada vez que salgo tarde tu estas en la puerta esperándome, como si fueras mi guardián – decía al rubia

No soy tu guardián, pero si tu esposo y tu sabes que eres lo que mas quiero, tu y Anthony

Lo se Ricardo y tu también eres alguien importante para mi ...

Pues quisiera serlo siempre...

Y así será mi amor – dice la rubia acercándose a el y abrazándolo

Lo único que deseo es que sea feliz princesa solo eso

Y lo se y Ricardo, a tu lado siempre soy feliz

Esta segura Candy, estas segura que durante estos quince años has sido feliz – pregunta el joven

Te lo aseguro, y el lazo que tenemos jamás nadie lo romperá

Candy te quiero, tu y Anthony son lo mejor que me han pasado en la vida, tenlo por seguro – decía Ricardo mientas abraza profundamente a Candy

--- lejos de ahí ----

ANTHONY!!!!! – se escucha a alguien gritar

Que sucede Cristian porque gritas así – preguntaba un joven de quince años, de piel blanca, alto, de ojos azules zafiro y de pelo marrón claro, era uno de los joven mas codiciado de Chicago y hijo de una de las familias mas enriquecidas

Acaso no te has enterado de la noticia Anthony – pregunta el otro joven quien era también atractivo, este tenia ojos marrones, su cabello era de color verde oscuro y era sumamente elegante

De que hablas Cristian, de que noticia hablas – preguntaba Anthony curioso

De la palomita que acaba de ingresar a la prepa – dice Cristian

Ah!! De eso, pues no me interesa, la verdad es que ahora mas me importan los exámenes – dice Anthony quien sigue su camino

Pero esa palomita tiene nombre y a que no sabes como se llama – dice Cristian

Pues dímelo después, porque ahora estoy ocupado...

Siempre tan aburrido Anthony, deberías aprender a divertirte – dice Cristian

Y lo hago, pero ahora me importa mas los exámenes y deberías hacer lo mismo, ya sabes que tu padre esta esperando tus calificaciones

A mi padre yo lo manejo con la palma de mi mano, ya sabes solo tengo que ir con mi madre y ella lo apacigua – dice Cristian sonriente

Pero no creo que esta ves ella intervenga – dice Anthony

Bueno entonces te lo pierdes, solo te digo que ella es la hija de tu mayor idolo...

QUE!!! – dice Anthony sorprendido

Verdad que hará si tienes ganas de ir a verla – dice Cristian

Por supuesto que no, además no se va acabar el mundo por no ir a verla – dice Anthony volviendo a su actitud seria

_**Umph... eso no me lo creo, talvez deba de hacer las cosas mas tentadoras**_ – piensa Cristian – ah me olvide decirte que su padre fue quien la vino dejar a la puerta – dice Cristian sonriendo

**Diablos!!! Donde demonios estuve que no lo vi – pensaba Anthony para si**

Dime ahora si me acompañaras para ir a conocerla – pregunta Cristian

Ya te dije que no y es mejor que vayas a la clase, has perdido muchos días – dice Anthony

Anthony en serio, eres muy aburrido – dice Cristian molesto mientras se marchaba a su clase, cuando ya había desparecido de la vista de Anthony

TENGO QUE IR A CONCERLA!!!!! – grita Anthony quien sale corriendo

_**Maldición, porque siempre es lo mismo, cambiándome en escuela en escuela –**_ pensaba una joven que caminaba por un pequeño jardín – debí de haberme quedado en el internado de escocia con el abulis

_**Donde puede que este, el colegio es muy grande y las clases ya empezaron – pensaba Anthony quien venia hacia la joven**_

**_Quien es ese chico, hay algo en el que me hace recordar a alguien pero no se a quien - piensa_** la joven la verlo, el cual le llama al atención, pero Anthony pasa de largo, en ese preciso momento otra de las estudiantes se acerca a la joven que había quedado observando a Anthony

Disculpa tu eres la hija de Terrence? – pregunta una chica quien se había acercado a ella

Si porque?- pregunta la joven que tenia cara de pocos amigos, en ese momento Anthony se detiene al escuchar lo que había dicho la otra joven

Es que quería pedirte que... bueno que...

Que sude acaso no puedes hablar, porque si no estas dado cuenta estas con su hija no con el – dice la joven molesta

**_pero que grosera y amargada_** – piensa la otra joven – lo siento pero no puedo creer que Terrence tenga una hija tan... tan..

Tan linda como yo – dice la joven sonriendo descaradamente

No.. al contrario tan fea y amargada..

Pues no lo se, talvez el actor Terrence ósea mi padre también debe ser una amargado no crees...

Eres insoportable, no se porque eres su hija- dice la joven quien se marcha sumamente molesta por la actitud de la hija del actor Brodway

Estúpida, venir a pedir un autógrafo a mi, como si yo fuese la extrella ...

Vaya veo que eres de carácter, y yo que pensé que me seria fácil conseguir un autógrafo - se escucha a alguien decirle

Quien eres tu? - pregunta la joven a Anthony quien estaba recostado en un árbol

No crees que primero deberías decirme tu nombre antes de preguntar- dice Anthony

Pues no se me da la gana decírtelo – dice la joven al ver que se trataba del mismo chico que le había llamado la atención

Pues entonces a mi tampoco y sabes esa chica tenia razón eres una orgullosa, altanera..

Pues poco me importa – dice la joven

Pero no hay que negar que también eres preciosa - dice Anthony quien se había quedado fascinado por la bellaza de la joven, quien era mas o menos a su altura de el, era blanca y de cabello rubio oscuro, pero lo que más le había encantado eran sus ojos, aquellos ojos que le recordaban a una persona en especial

Crees que por decirme cosas bonitas, te conseguiré un autógrafo - decía la joven algo impresión por la presencia del Anthony

Pues ahora que lo dices, no estaría demás que lo consiguieras, es que yo soy un gran fan de tu padre - dice Anthony

Pues olvídate jamás te daré uno, y menos a un mujeriego como tu, porque estoy segura que todo lo que dices se lo debes de decir a muchas chicas

En realidad si, pero solo por compromiso, pero a ti no, en verdad eres muy linda - dice Anthony

Eres un imbecil!!!! - dice la joven que le da la espalda a Anthony ya que estaba algo sonrojada

Me parece o te sonrojaste por lo que eh dicho - dice Anthony

Por supuesto que no - dice la joven quien cada ves estaba mas roja

NO ME DIGAS QUE NUNCA TE HAN DICHO ESO!!! -grita Anthony

tienes que gritar tanto para que te escuche - dice la joven molesta por lo vozarrón que era Anthony

No es que, pense que tu eras de esas chica frías y sin gracia, aunque déjame decirte que deberías cortarte tu cabello es que esta muy maltratado y deberías cuidarlo mas - dice Anthony, quien sin saber estaba provocando una emoción muy fuerte en la joven

Y A TI QUE DEMONIOS TE IMPORTA LO QUE LE HAGA A MI CABELLO, ESE ES ASUNTO MIO Y PARA TU INFORMACION TENGO NOVIO!!! - grita la chica quien se marcha muy molesta

Yo que dije solo la estaba aconsejando - dice Anthony algo confundido

_**Es un tonto, una antipático eso es lo que es**_- pensaba la joven mientras se marchaba a su clase

**_Bueno si hoy no me lo dio me lo dará otro día_** – piensa Anthony quien también se marcha a su clase

…… horas después de lo ocurrido, en el salón de clases donde se encontraba Anthony …….

Anthony donde te metiste, te estaba buscando – decía Cristian quien estaba sentado atrás de el

Lo siento, tuve una emergencia – dice Anthony

Así y dime esa emergencia no tiene un padre que es actor …

Pues.. para nada, fui al baño es todo ahora dime quien es ese chico nuevo – pregunta Anthony

Ese pues no lo se, la verdad recién acaba de entrar – dice Cristian

Y como se llama – pregunta Anthony

Johann Jonston – responde Cristian

Jonston pues nunca había escuchado ese apellido – dice Anthony quien veía al joven, quien era un chico un año mayor que el, este era alto, del mismo color de piel que Anthony, sus ojos eran de un color negro profundo y tenia una apariencia de ser una persona seria, este al sentir la mirada de Anthony voltea hacia el

Los jóvenes de atrás hagan silencio – pide la maestra

Lo sentimos maestra – dice Cristian

Como siempre tenían que ser la pareja inseparable – dice la maestra, en eso todos se ríen, en ese momento llaman a la puerta saliendo la maestra

Viste lo que te pasa por llegar tarde- dice Cristian

Quien crees que sea? – pregunta Anthony

Pasa por favor, ahora mismo te presentare a todos – dice la maestra quien deja pasar a la misma chica con la que había hablado Anthony

_**Es ella – piensa Anthony quien sonríe**_

Bueno chicos como ya les había dicho hoy tendremos a dos estudiantes nuevos ya presente al joven Johann y ahora les presentare a la señorita Granchester Lindsay – dice la maestra

Mucho gusto – dice la joven , mientras que en todo el salón solo se escuchaba una cosa

Es la hija del actor – decían muchos

_**Con que se llama Lindsay – piensa Anthony**_

Bien señorita Granchester, puede sentarse donde usted guste – dice la maestra

Lindsay siéntate a lado mio – dice el joven quien recién también había llegado

Johann – dice Lindsay quien toma sus cosas y va hacia el

Como has estado preciosa – dice Johann quien el da un beso en la mejilla

Peor que nunca, ya sabes a mi madre se le antojo traerme a América - dice Lindsay con cara de fastidio

Si mi padre también me lo dijo es por eso que me cambie a esta preparatoria, porque sabia que aquí ibas a estar - dice Johann

así y que eres acaso mi pero guardián - dice Lindsay

Soy tu novio te parece poco - dice el joven molesto

Pues mas pareces mi mamá, porque en ningún momento te me separas - dice Lindsay

Te sucedió algo Lindsay, porque esta de un humor ….

Pues si, sucede que aquí todos son unos tarados

No me digas, de seguro cuando ingresaste te reconocieron...

Asi es , ya que mi lindó padre tu tuvo la gentileza de traerme, el sabe que me choca que haga eso pero lo hace es solo para molestarme - dice Lindsay

No te enojes con el, ya sabes que el te quiere mucho

Deberías odiarlo Johann, sabes que mi padre jamás te aceptara

Algún día lo hará - decía Johann

La veo difícil, pero es problema tuyo - dice Lindsay quien se da cuenta que estaba siendo overeada pro Anthony - _**no puede ser ese tonto**_ - piensa Lindsay quien también no dejaba de mirarlo

Que sucede , acaso lo conoces? - pregunta Johann

No!!!! - grita Lindsay provocando que todos la miraran – lo siento - se disculpa

No puedo creerlo Anthony, la nueva es la hija del actor de Brodway, en realidad este si es tu dia de suerte - decia Cristian

si - responde - **_no pensé que su novio también estaría aquí_** - piensa Anthony

_**Deja de mirarlo Lindsay, si lo sigues haciendo el pensara que me interesa y para nada que me interesa –**_ pensaba Lindsay nerviosa

**_Después de clases hablare con ella, pero que estoy pensando, esa chica es una engreída solo me mandara a volar, a demás esta con ella su noviecito, pero que me importa además solo le pediré el autógrafo de su padre -_** piensa Anthony

Mientras que en el hospital candy estaba con su esposo Ricardo

Sabes bonita, el director del hospital me dijo que nos concedería unos días de descanso - dice Ricardo

Así pues que bien, la verdad es que quería tener mas tiempo para estar junto a Anthony - responde Candy

Estas preocupada verdad, por lo que dijo hace unos días - pregunta Ricardo al ver la cara de preocupación que tenia Candy

Si, quisiera que esa idea se le quitara de la cabeza - responde Candy

Veras que mas pronto de lo que imaginas, Anthony olvidara esa idea, pero si no es así talvez deberíamos de darle esa oportunidad -decía Ricardo

Jamás permitiré eso -dice candy con un tono definitivo

Deberías ya olvidar el pasado candy...

Eso quisiera Ricardo, pero no puedo - dice Candy con un dejo de tristeza

Al terminar las clases Anthony empieza a perseguir a Lindsay esperando el momento en que su novio Johann la dejara sola... y ese esperado momento llego como regalo del cielo para Anthony quien no perdió el tiempo

No imagine que en realidad tuvieras novio y menos que estuviera aqui - dice Anthony

Otra ves tu!!! no puedes dejarme tranquila - dice Lindsay quien mantenía la mirada baja

Pues no, hasta que me digas que me conseguirás un autógrafo de tu padre - dice Anthony sonriendo

Pues nunca te daré uno, pídeselo a el - dice Lindsay molesta

Vamos no seas malita - dice Anthony con cara de cachorrito

Ya te dije que no y ahora déjame en paz - dice Lindsay quien empieza a marcharse pero Anthony la detiene del brazo

No te dejare ir hasta que me digas que si me conseguirás ese autógrafo - dijo Anthony quien la miraba

Ya te dije que no y si no me dejas ahora mi novio llegara - dice Lindsay quien veía que Johann ya se acercaba ella

Pues no ahí ningún problema por eso - dice Anthony quien de un rápido movimiento la lleva hacia un salón vació

Que haces? - Lindsay estaba nerviosa y sonrojada a la ves

Porque te haces del rogar eh? acaso te gusta - pregunta Anthony quien se iba acercando mas a ella

Aléjate de mi, si te acercas mas te juro que no se que hago - dice Lindsay que cada estaba mas nervioso por el acercamiento de Anthony

Sabe soy un chico curioso, y quiero saber que harías .- decía Anthony quien se acerca mas ella, aprisionándola entre al pared del salón

**_Dios que hago!! - pensaba Lindsay_**

_**Que estoy haciendo, por que hago esto**_ - pensaba por otro lado Anthony quien cada ves estaba mas cerca de ella a tal punto que ambos podan sentir su propia respiraron..

_**Que es esto que siento - pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo que se miraban fijamente**_

Continuara...


	2. recuerdos

**Capitulo II: Recuerdos**

**_Por que hace esto Por que? – pensaba Lindsay a quien estaba cerca de Anthony_**

**_Esta chica es muy linda pero_**.. – piensa Anthony

Quítate de mi encima – dice Lindsay quien se sentía nerviosa por el acercamiento

Y que harás si no lo hago – Anthony se empieza acercar mas a ella quedando a una distancia muy corta

Yo.. yo.. – en ese momento Lindsay también empieza acercarse a el poco a poco

**_Que esta haciendo_** – piensa Anthony sorprendido en ese momento otra persona entra al salón obligando a Anthony y Lindsay separarse

Lo .. siento no quise interrumpir – se disculpa una joven muy linda de cabellera azulada con unos ojos rojos intensos pero estos estaban cubiertos por unos anteojos

No interrumpes nada – dice lindsay sonrojada

Pero yo estaba segura que estaban ocupados – dice la joven

Anahi porque demoras tanto – pregunta un joven quien entra seguido de Anahi

Anthony, pero que haces aquí? – pregunta el otro joven

**_Diablos porque de todos tenia que ser Cristian – piensa Anthony_**

Solo le estaba enseñado los salones a la nueva – dice Anthony con arrogancia

Así es, no tienen porque imaginar otra cosa, y con permiso tengo que ir por mi novio – Lindsay se marcha pero antes de irse no pudo evitar mirar a Anthony

Espera Lindsay – dice Anthony quien la detiene del brazo

Que quieres? .- pregunta Lindsay

Me traerás ese autógrafo verdad – pregunta Anthony

Umm... – Lindsay piensa un momento para luego decir una sola palabra – jamás – en eso se suelta del agarre de Anthony y se marcha

**_Así que tratas de hacerte la dura – piensa Anthony al verla macharse _**

Vaya esa palomita si que se hace la difícil – dice Cristián

Tengo que regresar al departamento luego nos vemos – dice Anthony

Espera primito, aun no me has dicho que estabas haciendo aquí solo y con ella – dice Cristian

Ya te dije que nada...

Vamos no seas así porque no mejor nos vamos a tu habitación y me cuentas todo ahí ,...

Que!!! – grita Anthony

Disculpen.- habla la joven de anteojos

Anahi aun sigues aquí? – pregunta Cristian

Si.. Bueno es que quedamos en hacer el trabajo juntos – hablaba la joven tímidamente

OH es verdad, bueno que te parece si tu lo haces sola, además no es ningún problema para ti o si – pregunta Cristian

Pero.. pero..

Vamos no seas malita, además hoy tengo una cita con una linda chica y no quisiera quedar mal ..

No... No lo Sabia entonces lo haré sola y no te preocupes te anotare – dice Anahi triste

Gracias Anahi, en verdad eres la mejor – dice Cristian quien se marcha con Anthony

Eres muy abusivo, solo te acercas a ella para que haga tus trabajos, cuando sabes que tu le gustas – le reclama Anthony

Ya no empieces otra vez, sabes que no me interesa Anahi y ella lo sabe así que solo somos amigos y además que tiene de malo aprovecharse un poco del intelecto de Anahi

Eres un desgraciado, solo espero que algún día no tengas tu que pasar por lo mismo – dice Anthony

Por supuesto que no, pero ya dejemos eso, dime primito como fue que llegaste hasta ese salón con Lindsay

Ya te dije que le estaba mostrando los salones solo eso y si crees otra cosa ese es tu problema – dice Anthony

Eres muy malo, mira que no decirme lo que paso – dice Cristian

Por que no mejor vas a ayudar Anahi en el trabajo y dejas de molestarme – dice Anthony

Que!!!!!!!!! no voy a quedarme toda la tarde con esa aburrida, prefiero salir a cualquier lugar – dice Cristian

Sabes eres muy injusto, además Anahi es muy linda, es verdad es que es aburrida pero eso se puede cambiar – dice Anthony

Así pues el problema es que a mi no me interesa…

Pues eres un tonto, a mi tía le encantaría que estuvieses con una chica como ella – dice Anthony

Así pues entonces por que no le pides que sea tu novia si tanto te interesa – dice Cristian molestó

Porque no me interesa, y también porque jamás le quitaría la novia a mi primito – dice Anthony

Estas tratando de decir, que mi a mi gusta esa cuatro ojos – dice Cristián

Así es, pero solo que no quieres darte cuenta peoro algún día lo harás y espero que no sea tarde, ahora si me permites me voy a mi habitación, tengo que estudiar – dice Anthony quien se marcha..

* * *

Lindsay donde estuviste te estaba buscando…

Lo siento Johann es que me perdí – dice Lindsay nerviosa

Ya veo entonces trata de no alejarte tanto – dice Johann

Si claro eso haré…

Que te parece si estudiamos juntos en al biblioteca, así talvez podamos podernos al corriente de todo – dice Johann

Lo siento Johann pero quisiera estudiar sola, no es que me moleste tu presencia pero es que me concentro mejor sola – dice Lindsay

Pero yo pensé que...Esta bien como quieras, si te entusiasmas en estudiar con alguien me buscas…

Así lo haré, bueno adiós nos vemos – dice Lindsay quien se marcha

**_Lindsay estaba nerviosa desde que regreso, donde puede haber estado – piensa Johann_**

* * *

**_Fui una tonta, por un momento me sentí tan a gusto con ese patán, creo que en verdad me afecto cambiarme de instituto - pensaba Lindsay quien caminaba entre los pasadizos, un poco lejos de ahí pasaba la misma Joven que había estado con Cristián, quien al fijarse en Lindsay empieza acercarse a ella _**

ERES UN TONTO!!!! – grita Lindsay de repente sorprendiendo a la otra joven

Parece que te refieres a Anthony Tornner- habla la joven de lentes a espaldas de Lindsay quien al voltear se queda sorprendida

No ...no hablaba de el – responde Lindsay nerviosa

Yo creo que si, dime te gusta Anthony – pregunta directamente Anahi

Que!":… Porque lo preguntas..

Por lo que vi. en ese salón – dice la joven

Nos vites – Lindsay estaba mas nerviosa

Si pero no te preocupes no se lo diré a nadie, pero no me has respondido – vuelve a preguntar la joven – te gusta Anthony?

Por supuesto que no, lo que viste fue por culpa de ese engreído, el me forzó a estar en esa situación – trata de mentir Lindsay

Ya veo, bueno me da gusto que no te interese porque si no fuese así estarías en problemas – dice la otra joven

Porque en problemas- pregunta Lindsay

Por que el tiene novia y ella es nada menos que la chica más popular y si ella se entera de esto, te haría la vida de cuadritos

No.. no sabia que tenia novia – Lindsay estaba sorprendida

Pues ya lo sabes Anthony es uno de los chicos mas guapos de este instituto y para su novia es como un trofeo que nadie le quitara y es capaz de destruirte si te traviesas en su camino

Pues no me interesa atravesarme en su camino, porque yo tengo novio y además yo eh venida estudiar no ah tener competencias

Si tienes razón, sabes me agradas mucho – dice la joven de anteojos

Tu también, como te llamas – pregunta Lindsay

Me llamo Anahi Graham y tu – se presenta la joven

Mi nombre es Lindsay Granchester..

Pues mucho gusto pregunta espero que seamos buenas amigas – Anahi le ofrece su mano

Yo también espero eso – dice Lindsay tomando su mano

* * *

Vaya hoy si que fue un día de trabajo – decía una rubia vestida de blanco

Descuida bonita ya eh hablado con el director y nos ah concedido unas semanas de vacaciones – decía Ricardo

En serio Ricardo – se emociona la rubia

Si así que prepara tus cosas por que pasado mañana bajamos a Nueva York a visitar a nuestro hijo – dijo el joven quién abrazaba a la rubia

Después de medio año por fin veremos a Anthony – dice la rubia

Así es debes estar feliz verdad – pregunta Ricardo

Si lo estoy, y quiero que no le digas nada de esto a Anthony – dice la rubia

Por que – pregunta el joven

Quiero que sea una sorpresa – la rubia empieza a sonreír

Entonces prepara tus maletas hoy mismo porque conociéndote siempre las haces tarde – dice el joven sonriendo

Que me estas tratando de decir que soy una tardona – se queja la rubia

Um.. si pero sabes que adoro esa manera tuya porque de otra forma no te hubiese conocido – dice l joven

Es verdad aun recuerdo ese día en que nos conocimos – en eso la rubia empieza a recordar años atrás

**_----------Años Atrás ------------_**

**_Ah!!! Que bien eh dormido - decía Candy mientras se levantaba, ella ya era una joven de 17 años había madurado mucho después que dejo Nueva York, ahora se dedicaba a su trabajo y también a sus amigos, era una de las herederas mas codiciadas no solo por el dinero de la familia Andry, sino también por la belleza que había adquirido aunque candy no se diese cuenta ella era muy hermosa, pero ella solo tenia cabeza para su trabajo, así que siempre rechazaba las invitaciones de muchos jóvenes _**

**_No puede ser!!! – se escucha gritar a Candy por todo el departamento – maldición voy a llegar tarde y todo por culpa de ese tonto reloj – se quejaba Candy mientras se arreglaba para ir al hospital – Albert como te extraño aunque sea tu siempre me despertabas temprano – después de eso Candy saliendo de su departamento rumbo a su trabajo _**

**_esta será la cuarta vez que llegue tarde – pensaba Candy que sin darse cuenta había cruzado la pista en ese momento un auto venia en dirección hacia ella, quien se da cuenta al ultimo momento pero para suerte de ella el conductor freno a poca distancia de ella saliendo del auto el que manejaba_**

**_Esta bien – pregunta el conductor quien era un joven alto y de tez blanco muy atractivo con unos ojos azules profundos _**

**_Animal!!! – Grita Candy – acaso no sabe por donde maneja _**

**_Animal dices, pero si usted - el joven se trato de defender pero Candy no le dejo hablar_**

**_Por personas como usted es que la gente muere – en eso Candy patea la parte delantera del auto _**

**_Oiga señorita que hace – el joven trata de detenerla _**

**_No se atreva a tocarme, gran atrevido – dice Candy furiosa _**

**_Vaya ahora resulta que yo soy el atrevido cuando usted fue la que ocasiono todo esto y también se atrevió a golpear mi auto y para colmo llegare tarde a mi trabajo _**

**_Trabajo?.. Es verdad!!!- grita Candy quien al mismo tiempo sale corriendo del lugar _**

**_Ey!! Señorita – el joven trata de alcanzarla pero la pierde de vista – quien pudo ser esa chica, en verdad es muy linda pero muy atrevida – sonríe el joven _**

**_

* * *

_**

Sabes bonita en verdad fuiste muy atrevida y grosera conmigo –decía Ricardo

Que pero si tu fuiste el atrevido – dice Candy

Yo!! Tú fuiste la atrevida y la imprudente – dice el joven

Ah!! Yo!!! – responde Candy un poco molesta

Esta bien yo tuve la culpa pero no te molestes – dice el joven

Así me gusta – dice candy quien sonríe

Le avisaras a Albert y a tu primo

Si ahora mismo les llamare para avisarles- responde Candy

* * *

De regreso al instituto Lindsay y Anahi ya se encontraban en la biblioteca ambas habían hecho una buena conexión

Y dime porque estas sola realizando el trabajo porque escuche que eran en pareja – dice Lindsay

Bueno es que mi compañero tenia una cita y me pidió que lo cubriese – dice Anahi

Pero eso no es justo, ambos deberían estar haciendo el trabajo – dice Lindsay

Eso no importa, además puedo hacerlo sola – dice Anahi

Bueno es tu problema pero yo creo que ese chicos se esta aprovechando de ti, y dime como se llama- pregunta Lindsay

Ese chico que estaba conmigo hace unos momentos – responde Anahi

El!!!! – dice Lindsay

Si se llama Cristian Cornwell Brighter, es el primo de Anthony

**_Tenían que ser primos_** – piensa Lindsay – dime algo a ti gusta ese imbecil – pregunta Lindsay

Yo... yo. No como crees – responde Anahi nerviosa

Por tu respuesta quiere decir que si – dice Lindsay

No.. no digas eso.. yo.. yo soy una insignifícate jamás podría poner mis ojos en un chico como el

Yo creo que es viceversa, tu eres demasiado para el

No es así, pero ya te dije yo no estoy enamorada de el – dice Anahi un poco nerviosa

Bueno yo no te pregunte que si estabas enamorada, solo te pregunte si te gustaba

AH!!! Vistes lo que me haces decir

Bueno aunque me lo niegues, cuando hablas de el es muy obvio que tu estas arrastrando la baba por el

En serio es muy obvio – pregunta la joven de anteojos

Por supuesto, incluso apostaría a que el ya lo sabe y solo se esta aprovechando de eso para que lo ayudes con los trabajos

No es verdad, pero si lo fuese no importa, yo solo quiero estar a su lado, auque solo sea para que me use

Eres tonta, - le dice Lindsay, Anahi quien solo se limita a callar **_- pero eso yo lo cambiare – piensa Lindsay _**

**_

* * *

_**

ARCHIE!!!!! ARCHIE!!!!! - se escucha a una hermosa mujer llamar a su adorado esposo

Que sucede Annie – pregunta un joven de caballera marrón que estaba sentado leyendo el diario

Acaban de llamar de Chicago – dice Annie

Sucedió algo- pregunta Archie quien ya se había preocupado

No es nada malo, así que tranquilízate, es solo que candy vendrá a NUEVA YORK PASADO MAÑANA!!!!!!!!!! – grita Annie

En serio, es una gran noticia – dijo Archie emocionado

Si es una gran noticia, después de un año por fin volveré a ver a candy , estoy segura que Albert también estará feliz – dice Annie

Así es, además de esta noticia también recibió otra – dice Archie con una sonrisa

No me digas que..- pregunta Annie

Si, dentro de unas semanas regresara y no creo que a Anthony y a nuestro hijo les agrade esa noticia

Entonces no se lo digamos, dejemos que sea una sorpresa, por cierto Candy me dijo que no le dijera nada Anthony, así que tampoco se lo diremos a Cristian, ya sabes que es un lengua suelta, igual a su padre – dice Annie

QUE!!! QUE YO SOY QUE!!! – grita Archie un poco indignado

Era una broma, voy a ordenar que preparen la cena, mañana quiero ir a ver a mi hijo - dice Annie

Vaya tu si que no puedes vivir sin tu niño – dice Archie

* * *

Espero que ya estés contento con lo que hiciste con Lindsay – preguntaba una rubia de de ojos azules claros

A que te refieres- responde un joven alto de ojos azules zafiro

Hablo de lo que hiciste hoy en la mañana..

Te refieres a que fui a dejarla a ese lugar verdad? – pregunta el joven

Sabes bien que Lindsay odia que tu hagas eso, sabes que no le agrada esa actitud tuya frente a todos tus fans

Solo lo hice para que ella pudiese hacer más amistades

Y crees que así lo lograras – decía la rubia quien estaba molesta

Y es mi hija y yo se lo que hago – responde el joven

No olvides que también es mi hija, y sabes bien que daría todo por ella – dice la rubia

Sabes hoy estas pero que nunca, mejor me voy al teatro, no soporto tener que discutir contigo – en eso el joven sale por la puerta

**_Por que Terry porque a pesar de tener a Lindsay con nosotros sigues siendo tan distante, creo que fue un error el haberte aceptado – piensa la joven_**

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo III: Una amistad **

Vaya así que estudiaste en Londres y porque regresaste América – pegunta Anahi

Bueno fue por mis padres, ellos me extrañaban y así que mi lindo papito me trajo a la fuerza de regreso alejándome de mi adorado abuelo – dice Lindsay

Veo que no te gusto venir a Nueva York?

Bueno no es que no me guste, es solo que ya estaba acostumbrada a Londres y a mi libertad, en cambio aquí mi padre parece mi guardián – se queja Lindsay

En serio, debe de quererte mucho – dice anahi

Si tanto, que se promociona conmigo aquí, según el lo hizo por que quería que tuviese amigo, pero si eso sucediese eso amigos no serian más que una bola de hipócritas – dice Lindsay

Debe ser difícil ser hija de una estrella – dice Anahi

Si, pero no me interesa yo hago que se me da la gana aunque sea hija del presidente – sonríe Lindsay

Eres muy atrevida – dice Anahi

Tu lo crees, bueno cuéntame ahora de ti – dice Lindsay

Bueno mi padre es empresario de una industria, y mi madre murio cuando tenía cinco años – dice Anahi

Ahora entiendo por que no te arreglas tanto, te falta los consejos de una madre, mejor dicho de una mujer - dice Lindsay

Tal vez, pero aunque me arregle siempre seré la misma

Es verdad, pero estoy segura que detrás de esos anteojos eres una linda chica, solo que no lo demuestras

Talvez algún día lo haga, - dic Anahi sonrojada

Es verdad hoy no estuviste en las clases –pegunta Lindsay

Es que estuve en la dirección – dice Anahi

Ya veo, bueno entonces hasta mañana, espero que me prestes tus apuntes, para ponerme al corriente

Claro, mañana te lo prestaré y dime a que grupo piensas unirte – pregunta Anahi

Grupo? A que te refieres – pregunta Lindsay curiosa

Es verdad aun no lo sabes, que tal si te le explico en el comedor, solo falta media hora para que sirva la cena – Anahi toma sus cosas

Por supuesto, pero dime las mujeres y los hombres cena en el mismo lugar- pregunta Lindsay

Si - pero siempre se reúnen en grupos pequeños

Ya veo, es muy distinto del lugar de donde vengo – piensa Lindsay 

Bueno entonces nos vemos dentro de media hora ..

Claro - Lindsay se levanta despidiéndose de Anahi quien se marcha a su habitación

_**Vaya no imagine encontrar a alguien tan agradable como ella en este lugar – piensa Lindsay**_

* * *

_**Lindsay es un chica muy agradable, espero que seamos buenas amigas - pensaba**_ Anahi mientras caminaba por el pasillo del dormitorio de las mujeres, en eso Anahi se detiene al ver Cristian con una de las alumnas ambos estaban en la puerta de una de las habitaciones

Cristian – susurra Anahi llamando la atención de la pareja

Anahi? – Cristian se sorprende al verla – que haces por aquí? – pregunta Cristian

Bueno.. este.. es el padizo de los dormitorios las mujeres y yo.. iba a mi habitación – dice Anahi tímidamente

Es verdad!! Me había olvidado de ese detallito – dice Cristian quien fija su mirada en los papeles que traía Anahi en la mano

No me digas que ya estas por terminar el trabajo? – pregunta Cristian

Ah... Si... Quieres verlo – justo en el momento que Anahi iba a entregarle el trabajo la otra joven que estaba con Cristian le arrebata los papeles a Anahi dejándolos caer

UPS!!!!!!.. Lo siento, fue sin querer – dice la joven sonriendo

Que te sucede, deberías tener mas cuidado – le reclama Cristian a la joven que había hecho caer el trabajo de Anahi

No te preocupes Cristian – le dice Anahi quien empieza recoger los papales

Que no me preocupe, ese trabajo me puede costar reprobar el curo – dice Cristian

Ya te dije que lo siento – vuelve a disculparse la joven

Cristian no quieres darle un vistazo al trabajo,.. Puede ser que el profesor te pregunte y bueno...

Disculpa cuatro ojos, pero acaso no ves que Cristian esta ocupado conmigo o acaso crees que el me dejaría por ir contigo a ver ese aburrido trabajo – habla la otra joven mientras Cristian se reía por lo bajo

Lo siento - se disculpa Anahi quien después de recoger los papeles se marcha

Espera Anahi!!! – Cristian va tras ella sorprendiendo a ambas jóvenes, sobre todo a Anahi quien se sentía feliz, al pensar que tal vez Cristian si quería ver el trabajo junto a ella

Cristian... tú...- Anahi estaba nerviosa

Anahi... yo.. yo espero que me apuntes – dice Cristian destruyendo la ilusión que se había formado Anahi

Claro.. te apuntare – responde Anahi triste

Bien entonces nos vemos mañana en la clase - Cristian regresa con la otra Joven

_**Cristian porque**_ – piensa Anahi quien se marcha a su habitación ya dentro de ella empieza a deshogarse de la vergüenza que había pasado

* * *

De regreso a Chicago con Candy y Ricardo

Vaya veo que estas arreglando todo para el viaje, tan en serio tomaste mis palabras – hablaba un Ricardo sonriente al ver a Candy arreglando su equipaje

Que gracioso, pero no….es solo que quiero tener todo arreglando para el día en que partiremos – decía Candy

Candy quiero preguntarte algo – dice Ricardo quien borra la sonrisa que había mantenido hace unos momentos

De que se trata – pregunta Candy al ver lo serio que estaba Ricardo

Sobre este viaje, tú sabes que en Nueva York se encuentra...

Lo se - habla Candy antes que Ricardo terminara de hablar

Estas segura de poder hacer ese viaje – pregunta Ricardo

Por supuesto, y si debo enfrentarme a mi pasado lo haré, por mi hijo soy capaz de todo

Candy – susurra Ricardo

Además tu estas a mi lado y contigo junto a mi me siento capaz de enfrentarme a lo que sea.

Tienes razón bonita y te prometo que estaré a tu lado pase lo que pase...

Gracia Ricardo, gracias por todo este cariño y tu paciencia conmigo, sin ti jamás hubiese salido adelante

No lo creo, tú siempre has sido fuerte, incluso más fuerte que yo...

Jamás pensé que un hombre dijera eso – dice Candy

Hay algunos hombres que si lo dicen, sobre todo si están frente a la persona que quiere

Ricardo desde cuando eres tan cursi – pegunta Candy burlonamente

Umph... creo que desde que conocí a cierta rubia pecosa – decía Ricardo divirtiéndose por el juego que estaban tomando

Espero que no se refiera a mi doctor – dice Candy

Como cree!!! Me ofende!!! – dice Ricardo mostrado una actitud ofendida

Mas le vale – dice Candy sonriendo

Sabes Candy…. Anthony y tú son lo mas importante que tengo – dice Ricardo

Tú también lo eres para nosotros, has sido un gran esposo y sobre todo un gran padre para Anthony

Gracias Candy... gracias por esta vida que tengo a tu lado – Ricardo abraza fuertemente Candy

* * *

De regreso a Nueva York ...

_**Vaya este comedor si que es grande **_– pensaba Lindsay quien llevaba su bandeja de comida – ahí esta Anahi – Lindsay va hacia Anahi quien estaba sentada sola en una mesa

Hola…. veo que llegaste temprano – dice Lindsay sentándose

Es que tengo que terminar algunos detalles del trabajo de mañana así que pensé en cenar temprano – hablaba Anahi pero en su tono de voz se podía entender que había estado llorando

Te sucede algo Anahi – pregunta Lindsay al darse cuenta

No nada – responde Anahi

Es que tu voz se oye extraña, dime estuviste llorando – vuelva insistir Lindsay

No.. Son ideas tuyas – dice Anahi ocultando su rostro, en eso Lindsay toma el rostro de Anahi quitándole los antejos

Tus ojos están hinchados dime porque llorabas...

Por cosas sin importancia – responde Anahi quien vuelve a ponerse los anteojos

Umph... Espero que no sea por lo que me imagino – piensa Lindsay quien dirige su mirada hacia otra mesa, donde se encontraba Cristian con la misma joven que había estado hace unos momentos

VAYA PERO A QUIEN TENEMOS AQUÍ!!! – se escucha gritar a alguien a espaldas de Lindsay

Maldición – piensa Lindsay al reconocer la voz e Anthony

Disculpa Anahi puedo sentarme con ustedes – pregunta el recién llegado

Ah!! Claro..- Responde Anahi

Gracias espero no estorbar – dice Anthony sentándose a lado de Lindsay

Pues si estorbas – reclama una Lindsay molesta

En serio!!! – habla un Anthony ofendido

Dime Anahi... Pero dilo sinceramente te estorbo... – pregunta Anthony a la joven de anteojos

No... Para nada – responde Anahi

Vistes no estorbo...

Pero a mí si – dice Lindsay

OH!!! Lo siento pero tu opinión no me importa – dice Anthony quien empieza a comer

ERES UN INSOPORTABLE!!!! – grita Lindsay llamando la atención de todos, sobre todo la de Cristian que miraba divertido

PUES NO MAS QUE TU!!! – grita Anthony

No te aguanto – dice Lindsay quien toma su bandeja de comida y levantándose de su asiento

A donde vas, todavía no terminas de cenar – dice Anthony a ver su reacción

Ja.. Con solo verte se me suspende el apetito – dice Lindsay

Si a ti se te suspende imagínate a mí – dice Anthony con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

_**Desgraciado pero esto no se va a quedar si – piensa Lindsay con una sonrisa **_

No te ibas – vuelve al ataque Anthony

Claro que me voy – en el momento en que Lindsay iba a marcharse, sorpresivamente deja caer su bandeja sobre Anthony quien queda cubierto de toda la cena de Lindsay

_**Lindsay **_– piensa Anahi sorprendida, por otro lado Cristian había escupido toda su bebida sobe su compañera

OH!!! Lo siento – se disculpa Lindsay

Anthony toma – Anahi le ofrece una servilleta para que se limpiara

Déjalo Anahi, que bien merecido se lo tiene – decía Lindsay mientras Anthony se limpiaba todos en el comedor reían por lo sucedido

LO HICISTE A PROPOSITO VERDAD? – grita anhtomy

Fue un accidente, y además ya me disculpe así que adiosito – en eso lindsay se marcha del comedor dejando a un Anthony furioso

Anthony lo siento, pero fue un accidente, Lindsay jamás lo hubiese hecho a propósito – decía Anahi

Esto no se va a quedar así – en eso Anthony va tras Lindsay

Anthony Espera!! – Anahi trata de ir tras el

Déjalo Anahi – se escucha alguien decirle

* * *

Es un presumido, un tonto, un imbecil eso es lo que, pero bien merecido se lo tenia espero que con eso ya deje de molestarme – hablaba Lindsay mientras se alejaba del comedor

Con que soy un imbecil no? – se escucha alguien hablar a espaldas de ella

Tu si que no escarmientas verdad – dice Lindsay al dar la vuelta y encontrarse con Anthony

No .. – responde Anthony

No quiero seguir hablando contigo, así que piérdete - en eso Lindsay trata de marcharse pero Anthony la sujeta del brazo atrayéndola hacia el

QUE HACES!!!! – grita Lindsay sonrojada por la actitud de Anthony

No de aquí no te vas, hasta que te disculpes – dice Anthony

Perdónnn!!! Dijiste disculparme!! .- dice Lindsay

Si eso dije…

Lo siento pero jamás lo haré…

No me conoces aún, y no sabes de que soy capaz, así que no me provoques- dice Anthony

Así, pues no te tengo miedo y ya suéltame – Lindsay empieza a forcejear para que la soltara

No te soltare, no hasta que me digas del porque lo hiciste- pregunta Anthony

Ya dije que fue un accidente y si me crees que bien, si no es tu problema

Y crees que puedes irte así como así después de eso…

Si..

Deberías temerme sabes, aquí en este lugar se hace lo que yo digo y tu no serás la excepción

Así y quien eres tu el director o el dueño

Te crees la graciosa…

Sabes ya déjame en paz, no se porque te has prendido de mi

Tal vez es porque desde que llegaste te las dado de aires de pureza

Eres un imbecil!!! Y SUELTAME!!! – grita Lindsay

No.. no lo haré – dice Anthony sujetándola fuertemente

Con que no me vas a soltar - en eso Lindsay golpea fuertemente a Anthony en la entre pierna cayendo de rodillas, Lindsay aprovechando se zafa del agarre de Anthony

Maldita!!! – piensa Anthony quien sacando fuerzas de donde sea vas tras Lindsay cogiéndola de la pierna

AH!!!! – grita Lindsay quien cae al suelo, y encima de ella estaba Anthony

ERES UN BRUTO!!!!!! – grita Lindsay

Y tu una salvaje, ahora veo que te gusta que te traten así – dice Anthony

Apártate de mí – dice Lindsay nerviosa al sentir el cuerpo de Anthony encima suyo

Dime algo, eres así siempre con todos lo hombres – pregunta Anthony

Solo con los arrogantes y presumidos como tú – responde Lindsay

Ya veo, ahora entiendo porque tu NOVIO es tan idiota – dice Anthony sonriendo

Si el es idiota, imagínate lo que serás tu – Lindsay defiende a Johann

Un hombre, por supuesto – dice Anthony

Te falta mucho para ser un hombre – dice Lindsay

Así, entonces tal vez tu quieres mostrarme lo que es ser un hombre de verdad – en eso Anthony sujeta las manos de Lindsay

Que haces? – pregunta Lindsay rojísima

Comportarme como cualquier hombre cuando esta frente a una chica tan linda como tu – en eso Anthony empieza acercarse a Lindsay

NO LO HAGAS.. NO TE ME ACERQUES MAS!!!! – grita Lindsay forcejeando

Porque te resistes, porque si también lo deseas – hablaba Anthony muy ceca de ella

Desearlo? - se pregunta Lindsay

Así es, o acaso crees que no me fije que en aquel salón tú también quisiste besarme

Yo.. Yo. solo…- Lindsay no sabia que decir, ya que era cierto, que en aquel salón ella también deseo besarlo, pero no sabia que él se había dado cuenta

Solo déjate llevar.. Solo eso – susurraba Anthony

_**No puedo… el tiene novia y yo también, pero.. pero.. al diablo con eso – piensa Lindsay quien deja de forcejear**_

_**Ah dejado de forcejear ... eso quiere decir que era verdad – piensa Anthony dejando de sujetar las manos de lindsay con fuerza, justo después de eso se acerca más a ella quedando muy cerca uno del otro**_, pero por segunda vez otra persona llega a interrumpirlos con un fuerte grito

ANTHONY QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!!!!!!!!...

continuara ...


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

- QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO ANTHONY!!!!!!!- se escucha a alguien gritar, en eso Anthony y Lindsay dirigen su mirada hacia la persona que había gritado encontrándose a una joven muy hermosa, de piel blanca, ojos cafés y cabello rojo

- Jessica - Anthony fue el primero en hablar

- Acaso piensas seguir encima de esta tipa - decía la joven pelirroja

- Esta tipa - piensa Lindsay molesta por el tono que había usado la joven

- Jessica no es lo que imaginas - Anthony se separa de Lindsay

- A no.. Acabo de ver a mi novio encima de esta zorra y me dices que no es lo que me imagino...

- A quien crees que le estas diciendo zorra - dice Lindsay furiosa

- Acaso hay otra zorra por aquí - dice la pelirroja

- Jessica ya cálmate, lo que viste solo fue un mal entendido - habla Anthony tratando de calmar a Jessica

- No me digas que esta tipa te provoco par que te le lanzaras encima...

- Te voy a cerrar esa maldita boca - dice lindsay quien trata de irse contra la pelirroja pero Anthony la detiene sujetándola de ambos brazos

- Apártate de mi camino - decía Lindsay forcejeando

- Encima de zorra también eres una salvaje - ...

- La única zorra aquí eres tú!!!!!!! - grita Lindsay

- Lindsay!!! – en eso parece Anahi en compañía de Cristian

- Que bueno que llegaste Anahi - dice Anthony

- Vaya pero si es la ciega - habla Jessica burlonamente

- Maldita como te atreves - dice Lindsay furiosa

- CRISTIAN!!!! ANAHI!!!! - por favor llévense a Lindsay a su habitación - habla

Anthony mientras sujetaba a Lindsay

- Si!! - dicen ambos mientras sujetaban de cada brazo a Lindsay

-ESTO NO SE VA A QUEDAR ASI!!!! ME ESCUCHASTE!!! - grita Lindsay

- _**Umph.. Por supuesto que no se va a quedar así - piensa Jessica**_

- ME LAS PAGARAS!!!!!!! - grita Lindsay fuertemente mientras era llevada por Cristian y Anahi a su habitación ´

- Ahora dime que hacías con esa resbalosa - pregunta Jessica a Anthony

- Lo que sucedió fue que en el comedor ella me cubrió de su cena y cuando trate de pedirle una explicación forcejeamos y caí encima de ella, eso fue todo -dijo Anthony

- Y crees que te voy a creer, para que lo sepas no soy ciega, esa tipa es muy atractiva y se que podría llamar al atención de cualquier hombre, incluyéndote a ti - habla Jessica

- No digas estupideces pero si quieres creerme bien por ti, pero no voy a aguantarte tus tontos celos, así que mejor me voy a mi habitación - habla Anthony dándole la espalda Jessica

- _**No puedo dejarlo que se vaya así, no ahora que tengo este problema - piensa Jessica quien corre tras Anthony- espera mi amor...**_

- Que quieres ahora - habla Anthony de mala manera

- Discúlpame .. Tienes razón, solo fue un mal entendido, pero es que yo te amo y no quiero perderte, cualquier chica se molestaría al ver a su novio en esas condiciones -- hablaba Jessica melosamente

- Mejor ya olvidémonos de este incidente, y mejor dime porque no asististe toda esta semana - pregunta Anthony

- ehhh... pues estuve enferma, así que preferí quedarme en casa..

- Ya veo, pero debiste avisarme no crees - dijo Anthony

- Lo siento amor.. Y dime que estuviste haciendo toda esta semana – pregunta Jessica

- Nada en especial y tú - responde Anthony

- Yo tampoco...

- Jessica, tengo que regresar a mi habitación, estoy muy cansado - dice Anthony

- Que te parece si en vez de ir a tu habitación vas descansar vas a la mía - hablaba Jessica Muy seductoramente, mientras acariciaba cariñosamente el rostro de Anthony

- Hoy no tengo deseos de ir, mejor otro día - dijo Anthony quien se marcha a su habitación dejando a una Jessica molesta por el desplante

* * *

- Ya suéltenme!!!- grita Lindsay soltándose del agarre de ambos jóvenes 

- Si que eres toda una fiera - habla Cristian

- Quieres que te muestre que tan fiera puedo ser frente idiotas como tu - habla Lindsay furiosa

- Noo.. Noo gracias - Cristian se marcha asustado

- Lindsay ya cálmate - hablaba Anahi tratando de calmar a su amiga

- CALMARME!!!!!! - ME PIDES QUE ME CALME, CUANDO ESA ODIOSA ME DIJO TODO ESO... PUES NO. NOO ME CALMO!!!!! - grita Lindsay - si no hubiesen llegado tu y ese retrasado, te juro que le hubiera cerrado la boca para siempre a esa tipa .. sobre todo porque te insulto y eso fue lo que mas me molesto - dice Lindsay

- No tiene importancia lo que me dijo, lo mejor seria que ya olives este incidente,

Jessica tiene mucha influencia con todas nuestras compañeras, es muy posible que se quiera vengar de ti, además es novia de Anthony - dice Anahi

- Su novia .. tenia que ser tan odiosa como el- dice Lindsay al recordar lo que había

Sucedido con Anthony, antes de que llegara la pelirroja

- Dime que sucedió ente ustedes dos, para que Jessica armara tremendo escándalo – pregunta Anahi

- Nada.. Absolutamente nada - habla Lindsay sonrojada mientras entraba a su habitación seguida de su amiga

- En serio no sucedió nada - pregunta Anahi al sentir que su amiga le mentía

- En serio, peor a todo esto porque estabas con ese tonto - pregunta Lindsay refiriéndose a Cristian

- Yo.. Bueno yo.. Anahi se sonroja

- Acaso me perdí de algo importante -. Pregunta Lindsay

- No es solo que después de que tu y Anthony se marcharan de el comedor Cristian se acerco a mi para preguntarme lo que había sucedido y luego me pidió que lo

Acompañara para buscarlos -..

- No imagine que fuera tan chismoso- dice Lindsay

- La verdad es que Cristian se comporto tan bien conmigo - hablaba Anahi con un tono ilusionado

- Anahi no te ilusiones con es tonto, yo se lo q ue te digo, ese chico solo te utiliza, a el tu no le interesas y no quiero que salgas lastimada, lo mejor es que te olvides de el – dice Lindsay

- No puedo, por más que trate, no puedo olvidarlo, lo tengo muy dentro de mi mente y de mi corazón -

- Pues trata de de sacarlo pronto, por que solo te estas haciendo daño- habla una Lindsay triste por su amiga

- Bueno creo que ya es hora de que vaya a terminar lo que deje pendiente - dijo Anahi tratando de olvidar el tema

- Piensa bien en lo que te digo Anahi - dice Lindsay

- Así lo haré, hasta mañana Lindsay - Anahi se marcha dejando a Lindsay sola

- Ufff!!!! Hoy si que fue mi pero día - decía Lindsay mientras se dejaba caer en su cama, recordando lo que hace unos momentos había pasado...

- Su novia- piensa Lindsay - jamás debí permitir que esto pasara - pensaba Lindsay refiriéndose a lo que había sucedido antes de que llegara al novia de Anthony

_**- NO LO HAGAS.. NO TE ME ACERQUES MAS!!!! – gritaba Lindsay mientras forcejeaba**_

_**- Porque te resistes, porque si también lo deseas – hablaba Anthony muy cerca de ella **_

_**- Desearlo? - se pregunta Lindsay**_

_**- Así es, o acaso crees que no me fije que en aquel salón tú también quisiste besarme **_

_**- Yo.. Yo. solo…- Lindsay no sabia que decir, ya que era cierto, que en aquel salón ella también deseo besarlo, pero no sabia que él se había dado cuenta **_

- pero en que estoy pensando - Lindsay se levanta de donde estaba para dirigirse hacia su ventana, donde había un pequeño balcón

- VAYA NO PUEDO CREER QUE DE TODAS, TENGA QUE TOCARME DE VECINA A LA MAS LOCA!!!!!!

- Esto no es posible - piensa Lindsay dirigiendo su mirada al pabellón de al frente - TU!!!!!!!! - grita Lindsay

* * *

- Lejos de ahí en el teatro Statford se encontraban dos buenos amigos, ambos estaban teniendo una de sus muchas conversaciones secreta que tenían sobre todo cuando los ensayos terminaban 

- Robert siento mucho que tengas que quedarte hasta estas horas, tan solo para escucharme

- No te preocupes Terry, pero dime porque estas tan deprimido acaso volviste a discutir con Susana - pregunta el hombre mayor

- Así es, la verdad es que cada día nos soportamos menos, no se en que acabara todo esto

- No te entiendo, si sucede eso entonces porque no te alejas de su lado

- No puedo hacer eso...

- Lo dices por Lindsay verdad...- pregunta Robert

- Así es, ella necesita a sus padres juntos y el separarnos le provocaría un sufrimiento

- Entonces estas dispuesto a destruir tu vida, por tan solo seguir con ese engaño

- Robert sabes bien que mi hija es lo que mas amo en esta vida, y si para poder verla sonreír tengo que destruirme entonces así será

- La quieres mucho verdad? sobre todo porque en ella vez a aquella joven de la que te enamoraste

- No se de que hablas - Terry se hacia el que no entendía

- Terry a mi no me engañas, aquellos ojos esmeralda que alguna ves te volvieron loco, los tiene Lindsay y no solo eso, también su forma tan liberal que tiene

- Me pregunto como hubiera vivido si me hubiera casado con Candy – dice Terrry

- Feliz - responde Robert

- No, al contrató hubiese vivido en un engaño, porque eso era ella un engaño, su amor todo de ella solo era una mentira

- Pero aun así la sigues amando verdad, y no me mientas

- No... No te voy a mentir, es verdad que a pesar de todo la amo, a pesar de todos estos años no la he olvidado, y tal vez jamás lo logre, porque ella, porque Candy fue y será siempre el amor de mi vida, es algo que no puedo evitar, a cualquier lugar que vaya la veo a ella, sobre todo cuando subo al escenario

- Ahora entiendo porque actúas tan bien - dice Robert

- Si Robert, aunque creas que soy un idota así son las cosas

- Lo siento tanto por ti Terry, por cierto no has sabido nada de ella - pregunta Robert

- No y tampoco me interesa, de seguro debe de estar feliz con ese bastardo - habla Terry con furia

* * *

- Hola - saluda burlonamente Anthony, mientras estaba sentado en la rama de un árbol 

- Esto no puede ser verdad, debe ser una pesadilla - hablaba Lindsay

- Jajjaja ...pues no es una pesadilla es la realidad - decía Anthony mientras reía

- Que he hecho para que me castiguen de esta manera - Lindsay se agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos

- Creo que el castigado soy yo, mira que ponerte como mi vecina, eso si que es un tormento - decía Anthony

- Sabes no tengo ánimos para seguir discutiendo contigo - en eso Lindsay regresa a su habitación

- Espera!!!! - dice Anthony pero Lindsay ya se había marchado cerrando su ventana

- Creo que me va a dar una jaqueca. - decía Lindsay mientras se vestía para dormir - _**porque mi padre tuvo que cambiarme de escuela**_ - piensa Lindsay quien estaba a punto de descansar pero en ese momento algo golpea la ventana atrayendo la atención de Lindsay - acaso no piensa dejarme dormir - dice Lindsay molesta mientras se asomaba por la ventana, encontrando una pequeña nota envuelta en una piedra

- Que es esto - Lindsay recoja la nota, al ver que era de Anthony voltea a ver si este se encontraba aun en el mismo lugar pero ya no estaba, asi que empieza a leer la nota

_**- Lindsay siento mucho lo que sucedió, sobre todo quería pedirte disculpas por todo lo que dijo Jessica, se que me comporte como un patán contigo y que dije muchas tonterías, pero solo lo hice por una cosa y no es porque no me hayas obsequiado el autógrafo de tu padre, la verdad es que lo hice porque me gusta mucho verte enojar, me divierte,, creo que ya lo hice un hobbie..Espero que me disculpes y que podamos ser amigos y si no puede ser, entonces espero que podamos tratarnos mejor, bueno ya no te quito mas el tiempo.. AHHH por cierto sobre lo que dije de tu novio de que es un idiota es verdad.. Bueno adiós**_

_**Espero que sueñes conmigo...**_

_**- **_Tonto - piensa Lindsay mientras sonríe...

Continuara


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO: PROMESAS**

Al siguiente día:

Lindsay!! Lindsay!!! Despierta..

Otro ratito más Daniel - Lindsay se cubría el rostro con las sabanas

Vamos no seas dormilona..

Umph.. Lindsay se descubre el rostro encontrándose con Anahi

Anahi? Como entraste aquí – pregunta Lindsay soñolienta

Tengo mis trucos – dice Anahi mostrándole una llave

Una llave? – dice Lindsay sin entender

Es una llave maestra – dice Anahi

UNA LLAVE MAESTRA!!!!!!!!1 – grita Lindsay

SHIUUU!!!!!! – Anahi le muestra un gesto de silencio

Lo siento - susurra Lindsay – pero dime de donde la sacaste? – pregunta Lindsay curiosa

Es una historia larga pero dime quien es Daniel? – pregunta Anahi

Daniel? No lo conozco – dice Lindsay

No seas mentirosa, lo mencionaste cuando te estaba levantando…

Así… bueno Daniel es un amigo que estudio conmigo – habla Lindsay sonriendo

Por esa cara debiste quererlo mucho – pregunta Anahi

Así es, el siempre se valía de artimañas para meterse a mi habitación y despertarme, es casi un clon tuyo sabes, porque tienen la misma costumbre – dice Lindsay

Noo.. no es eso… -

A todo esto que haces aquí- pregunta Lindsay

La pregunta es tu que haces aquí durmiendo a estas horas, se supone que deberías estar en alguna clase – dice Anahi

Lo que sucede es que ayer cuando ingrese una de las instructoras, me dijo que me tomara el día de hoy libre

Ahhh!! Debe de ser porque aun no perteneces a ningún grupo de actividad – dice Anahi

Grupo?? … es verdad ayer también me hablaste de eso ..

Te lo iba explicar ayer pero justo sucedió lo de Anthony y tu te marchaste...

_**Anthony -**_ piensa Lindsay en eso recuerda la nota que había leído anoche - es verdad!!! - Lindsay corre a su escritorio encontrando la nota

Que es eso? - pregunta Anahi curiosa

Nada importante - Lindsay esconde la nota en uno de los cajones de su escritorio - que te parece si mejor me explicas sobre eso de los grupos

Claro, pero primero vístete y después te explico todo - dice Anahi

Esta bien no demorare - Lindsay ya entra al baño a tomar una ducha, mientras que Anahi empieza a buscar aquella nota que había despertado en ella mucha curiosidad

_**Vaya.. Vaya esto me huele a romance **_- piensa Anahi mientras leía la nota. Rato después veía una Lindsay muy bien arreglad con un uniforme negro

Te queda perfecto el uniforme Lindsay - habla Anahi

Prefiero el blanco, pero no importa ..

Umph.. Dime algo Lindsay tu sabias que Anthony es tu vecino de al frente - pregunta Anahi tratando de poner nerviosa a Lindsay

Ah!! ja.ja no lo sabia, pero que casualidad no crees - responde Lindsay nerviosa

Lindsay puedo peguntarte algo - dice Anahi

Claro...

Me consideras en verdad tu amiga? - pregunta Anahi

Por supuesto - responde Lindsay

Que bueno, entonces espero que entre nosotras no exista secretos - estas palabras provocaron una gran culpa en Lindsay

Anahi.. yo.. yo quiero mostrarte algo - Lindsay se acerca al escritorio sacando de uno de sus cajones la nota de Anthony – esta nota me la dio ayer por la noche Anthony, no quería mostrártelo por que no quería que lo malinterpretases, pero creo que es mejor que lo sepas – Lindsay le entrega la nota a Anahi

Me da gusto que confíes en mi, pero no te molestes en entregármela

Que?. - Lindsay estaba confundida

La verdad es que ya la había leído, fue cuando entraste al baño, la verdad es que no podía contenerme la curiosidad – dijo Anahi mientas que Lindsay se había quedado en silencio

No puedo creerlo, yo sintiendome de lo peor y tu resultaste ser peor que mi – dice Lindsay

Lo siento, pero ya sabes la curiosidad mata – Anahi sonríe

Ya me di cuenta – dice Lindsay

Lejos de ahí en la ciudad de Chicago… 

Otra vez llegando tarde bonita – habla Ricardo mientras caminaba por el pasadizo del hospital santa ana

Lo siento es que tuve que arreglar alguna cosas antes de partir – responde Candy quien venia aprisa

Pues demoraste una hora en llegar y por cierto el director quiere que vayamos a su despacho parece que quiere hablar con nosotros

No me digas!!!! Es obvio no , para que mas nos llamaría el director acaso para jugar a los enfermitos

Me parece o te estas burlando de mi – habla Ricardo ofendido

Te parece- responde Candy

Umm…mejor vayamos a su despacho hace un buen rato que nos esta esperando, y todo por culpa de la señorita tardona

Eyy no me digas así – dice Candy mientras caminaba con Ricardo hacia el despachó del director del hospital, al llegar ambos entran al despacho encontrándose al director parado en la ventana

Pensé que jamás llegaría señora Tornner – habla el director

Siento la tardanza, le prometo que no volverá a pasar - Candy se disculpa

Creo que no será posible, así que ahórrese las promesas – habla el director provocando una sonrisa en Ricardo y un sonrojo en Candy

Bueno no los llame para hablar sobre su mala costumbre, los he llamado sobre el viaje que ambos realizaran – dice el director quien toma asiento seguidos de Candy y Ricardo

Sobre el viaje – pregunta Ricardo

_**Esto no me gusta – piensa Candy**_

…………

De regreso a Nueva York 

No puedo creerlo en verdad sucedió eso entre tu y Anthony – hablaba Anahi emocionada mientras caminaba por los pasillos junto a su amiga Lindsay

Si eso sucedió la verdad es que me sorprendió mucho su actitud, cuando yo pensé que era un arrogante – habla Lindsay

Bueno en realidad Anthony es un buen chico y el no tiene la culpa de lo que dice Jessica

Es verdad pero al fin y al acabo son novios, así qué es mejor que me aleje de él y de su noviecita, la verdad es que no quiero tener problemas

Umph acaso le tienes miedo a Jessica – pregunta Anahi

Por supuesto que no y, ya te dije prefiero ahorrarme los problemas

Estas segura que es eso, o que temes enamorarte de Anthony – aquellas palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría para Lindsay

Porque mejor no me explicas sobre eso de los grupos – habla Lindsay tratando de desviar el tema

Tienes razón, pero es mejor que lo veas por tu propios ojos- en eso Anahi toma de la mano Lindsay llevándola hacia la parte de afuera

Me puede es decir a donde me llevas? – pregunta Lindsay

Ya lo veras – en eso Anahi se detiene llegando hacia un campo enorme donde estaban la mayoría de los estudiantes

Que es esto? – pregunta Lindsay confundida

Es el primer grupo, aquí se encuentran todos aquellos a quienes le gusta el deporte como el voleibol, el fútbol, y otros deportes

Ya voy entendiendo – dice Lindsay

Lindsay?? – se escucha a alguien llamarla

Johann que haces aquí? – pregunta Lindsay al ver que se acercaba ella

Estaba practicando con algunos compañeros y tu que haces aquí? – pregunta esta vez Johann

Mi compañera Anahi me estaba mostrando las estupideces que hacen aquí – dijo Lindsay en un tono burlón provocando una risilla en su amiga

No hables así Lindsay recuerdas que eres una señorita – dice Johann avergonzado

Ohh lo siento, es que olvide que estaba aquí el señor moral.. bueno Anahi vamonos - habla Lindsay

Espera Lindsay – Johann la detiene

Que sucede ahora? – pregunta Lindsay

Quisiera hablar contigo mas tarde, si es posible luego de almorzar – habla Johann serio

Sobre que – pregunta Lindsay al ver la seriedad de Johann

Sobre algo importante ---

Esta bien - responde Lindsay marchándose con Anahi

Quien era ese joven Lindsay? – pregunta Anahi

Ahh!! era mi novio – dice Lindsay

TU NOVIO!!!!!! – grita Anahi

Por que gritas, no que fuera cosa del otro mundo – dice Lindsay frotándose ambos oidos

Lo siento, pero si el es tu novio porque le hablaste de esa forma? – pregunta Anahi

De que forma? Yo siempre lo trato así – responde Lindsay

_**- pobrecito**_ – piensa Anahi - Entiendo.. te puedo preguntar algo – dice Anahi

Si...

Dime porque estas con él, y no me digas que es porque lo quieres porque cuando uno quiere a alguien se nota y ese no es tu caso – dice Anahi

Vaya eres toda una experta, si tanto sabes de estas cosas entonces ya te abras dado cuenta de lo que Cristian hace contigo – dice Lindsay

Ahh ...yo.. – Anahi no sabia que responder

Lo siento.. lo siento.. no quise decirte eso, pero es que no me gusta hablar sobre mi relación con Johann

Entiendo, pero sabes no es bueno jugar con los sentimientos de otros – dice Anahi

Porque no mejor nos olvidamos de esto y me sigues enseñando las costumbres de este lugar ...

Esta bien, ahora te llevare a otro lugar mas tranquilo –dice Anahi quien guía a Lindsay hacia adentro del colegio

Y este que grupo que es- pregunta Lindsay quien se encontraba dentro de un salón donde estaban unos cuantos estudiante

Este grupo de todos aquellos que tenga que ver con el arte, como la muisca, pintura, teatro, pero en este salón solo se encuentran los que les gusta pintar y dibujar, la verdad es que este grupo esta dividido en varios salones ya sabes por el espacio – explicaba Anahi

Entiendo y tu a cual grupo perteneces? - pregunta Lindsay

Yo.. no pertenezco a ninguno – responde Anahi

Y porque? – pregunta Lindsay

Bueno a nadie el gusta tener a una persona como yo a su lado - habla Anahi triste

Ya veo, con razón son unos mensos – dice Lindsay haciendo sonreír a su amiga

Pero y eso ya no me preocupa, además ahora ayudo la encargada de la biblioteca y me gusta mucho hacer eso

Umph.. ahora comprendo porque llevas contigo ese libro – dice Lindsay

No puede ser, traje un libro sin permiso – dice Anahi alterada

A ver déjame verlo – le dice Lindsay tomando el libro

Es interesante – dice Lindsay

Verdad que es interesante ..

Si.. por cierto aun no me has mostrado los otros grupos – pregunta Lindsay

OOh si, bueno entonces empezaremos por e l grupo de teatro – dice Anahi

Mientras tanto en el salón donde se encontraba el grupo del teatro ...

Muy bien chicos así esta mejor, recuerden que nos queda poco tiempo para el estreno y debemos estar preparados ..

Pero Anthony no crees que es mejor que tu actuaras en lugar de ser el director – habla una joven

Ya les dije que no puedo, además ustedes lo hacen muy bien – dice Anthony quien estaba encima de un pequeño escenario

Pero tu eres mejor que nosotros - dice otro de sus compañeros de la obra

Pero...

VAYA NO PUEDO CREER, QUE DE FANATICO PASARAS A DIRECTOR TEATRAL!!!!

Lindsay!!! – Anthony se sorprende

Creo que si tus amigos dicen que eres el mejor, entonces deberías reconsiderar dice Lindsay quien había llegado con Anahi

Ese no es problema tuyo y a todo esto que haces aquí - pegunta Anthony con un tono molesto

Ese tampoco es tu problema - le responde Lindsay con el mismo tono que había usado él

Sabes no tengo tiempo para tus jueguitos, ahora estoy muy ocupado...

UFFF que serio.. ojala así fueras siempre, ahora entiendo porque mi padre es tan buen actor ... como no serlo si hay tanto cobarde que prefiere estas detrás de un escenario, en vez de estar en él

Que dijiste? - Anthony baja del escenario para enfrentarse a Lindsay

Ya escuchaste .. o quieres que te lo repita - Lindsay empieza desafiar a Anthony

Vamos chicos no empiecen – Anahi trata de calmarlos – creo que estos dos ya agarraron esta costumbre de estar peleando - piensa Anahi quien estaba en medio de los dos

En ese momento una joven empieza a llamar a Anahi fuertemente

Que sucede ahora - piensa Anahi dirigiéndose a la persona que había gritado su nombre después de intercambiar algunas palabras con la joven que había llegado Anahi regresa donde estaba Lindsay con Anthony

Que sucedió Anahi' - pregunta Lindsay

Tengo que regresar a la biblioteca, puedes esperar aqui un momento Lindsay - pregunta Anahi

Pero yo...

Solo será un momento - dice Anahi quien se marcha sin dejar hablar a su amiga

Porque de todos los lugares tenia que dejarme aquí - piensa Lindsay nerviosa

No te preocupes no muerdo - habla Anthony sacando de sus pensamientos a Lindsay

Bien por ti - dice Lindsay

Escucha no quiero pelear contigo - habla Anthony

Yo... yo tampoco es solo que detesto a los cobardes - dice Lindsay

Viste tu empiezas - habla Anthony molesto

No es eso, es solo que es la verdad y no digas que no porque puedo ver en tus ojos la pasión que tienes por la actuación, pero tu prefieres estar detrás del escenario como un cobarde

Tu no sabes nada de mí así que deja de estar inventando estupideces...

No son inventos es la verdad y te consta - decía Lindsay

Sabes que no tengo tiempo para esto, tengo mucho que hacer como para estar escuchándote - dice Anthony dándole la espalda a Lindsay

Espera no te vayas - Lindsay lo detiene tomándolo de la mano

Lo siento .. tal vez tienes razón, yo no se nada de ti pero si te digo todo esto es porque no quiero que renuncies a lo que amas, odio ver a las personas como renuncian a su sueños

Lo dices pro experiencia acaso - pregunta Anthony

Así es lo digo pro experiencia, porque yo fui tan cobarde que perdí lo que mas amaba - hablaba Lindsay con tristeza

Déjame decirte que yo no soy un cobarde, si no actuó es solo porque no quiero causarle problemas a mis padres sobre todo a mi madre

A tu madre - pregunta Lindsay confundida

Así es, mi madre odia la actuación, es por ella que no salgo a un escenario, y no es porque sea un cobarde

Entiendo pero dime si tu madre te pide que te mates tu lo harías

Que quieres decir con eso

Que no siempre los sueños de tu madre son los tuyos, si tu deseo es actuar debes luchar , aun en contra de tu madre, y si ella realmente te quiere sabrá comprenderte ...

Porque .. por qué haces esto, ni siquiera somos amigos

Por.. por que quiero– responde Lindsay sonrojada mientras que Anthony sonreía

Gracias por preocuparte por mi.— Anthony toma amabas manos de Lindsay

No es que me preocupe es solo que dio a los cobardes – dice Lindsay

Si .. si claro, pero tu ganas actuare en al obra y seré el mejor, incluso el quitare a tu padre el trono del mejor actor

Así!!!! Pues espero que no sean puras habladurías de machito – hablaba Lindsay sonriendo

Te aseguro que no lo son...

_**Puedo ver determinación en sus ojos, tal vez el pueda conseguir que a mi padre se le baje su arrogancia de creerse le mejor**_ – piensa Lindsay – te propongo algo – dice Lindsay

Que cosa? – pregunta Anthony con curiosidad

Si tu logras que en el estreno de tu obra todos los diarios haben bien de ti, yo seré tu esclava por dos días, incluso te ayudaren los ensayos ...

Umph... pero solo por dos días – dice Anthony no tan convencido

Esa bien tres días– sube la oferta Lindsay

Umphh... no se no me convence ...

Cuatro días ...

Umphh.. tengo que memorizar muchos guiones y no es fácil - hablaba Anthony

Esta bien una semana, lo tomas o lo dejas - dice Lindsay

ACEPTO!!! – grita Anthony quien le ofrece su mano a una Lindsay confundida por ese gesto

Es para cerrar el trato – dice Anthony por su parte Lindsay solo sonríe

Esta bien – dice Lindsay aceptando el gesto de Anthony

_**Esto ser divertido – piensa Anthony **_

_**Mientras tanto en Chicago:**_

Candy por que aceptaste? – pregunta Ricardo

Como que porque es nuestro trabajo, además así podré estar más cerca de Anthony – decía Candy mientras caminaba por el hospital junto a Ricardo

Estas segura de lo que haces, una cosa es estar por unos días y otra muy diferente es por meses – decía Ricardo

Estoy completamente segura, además no siembre se presenta una oportunidad como esta – dice Candy

Esta bien haremos lo que tu digas, lo único que yo no deseo es que no te lastimen solo eso – Candy sonríe ante las palabras de Ricardo

gracias por preocuparte por mi Ricardo, pero si debo enfrentarme a ese hombre es mejor que sea ahora que después

Espero que no estemos cometiendo un error – haba Ricardo preocupado por al decisión que habían tomado

Yo también espero eso, pero por el momento por que no mejor regresamos a casa ya regalamos todo para nuestra partida, recuerda que solo empacamos para dos semanas ...

Tienes razón bonita además nuestro tren ale esta noche ...

Bueno entonces que esperamos – y así Ricardo y Candy se marchan a casa para empacar y viajar Nueva York

Continuara

Disculpen por la tardanza ... y gracias por los review


End file.
